


Night of the Children

by Muketsu



Category: Call of Duty, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Death, Other, Shopping Malls, Soldiers, Terrorists, abandoned place, alternative universe, pizzeria, supernatural powers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muketsu/pseuds/Muketsu
Summary: Die Task Force 141 muss eine verlassene Einkaufsstadt erkunden aufgrund von verschwundenen Personen und Terroristen Vermutungen. Was sie finden hat damit nichts zu tun und geht ziemlich tief ins Soldatenherz.(Gaz lebt noch und die Animaltronics haben mehr Power als in den Games.)





	1. Großräumige Suche

Aufgrund von Meldungen wurde die Task Force 141 eingeschaltet. Es wird vermutet das in einer seid Jahren stillgelegten Einkaufsstadt Leute verschwinden und nicht einmal ihre Leichen gefunden werden konnten. Wegen dieser Ereignisse, die bereits seid längerem dort ab und an stattfinden wurde die Einkaufsstadt erst geschlossen. Klar das es auch nur Junkies sein könnten. Aber man fand nie die Leichen und seid zwei Monaten sind dort bereits 27 Leute verschwunden. Alles Polizisten oder Bürgern die Freiwillig nach den Opfern suchen wollten um zu helfen. Das Team ist im Helikopter und landet in sicherer Entfernung auf einer freien Fläche.

Nikolai: "Ich werde hier warten und das Lager vorbereiten."

Price: "Verstanden. Bis später."

Nikolai als ihren Piloten lassen sie beim Helikopter. Die Gruppe bestehend aus Captain Price und Soap, ebenso wie Leutnant Ghost und Gat mit jeweils zwei Soldaten unter sich und Sergeant Roach sind nun auf dem Weg zur Einkaufsstadt. Von außen wirkt das riesige Gebäude schon etwas verwittert. So viele Jahre wie es still steht ist das verständlich.

Roach: "...meint ihr...es wird von innen ebenso aussehen?..."

Ghost: "Hast du etwa Angst Roach?"

Das ausgerechnet Ghost das sagen muss ärgert Roach schon. Ja klar als gäbe es hier Geister. Durch die große Eingangstür kommen sie erst an ein paar Läden vorbei und dann kommt vor ihnen ein riesiger Raum. Ihre Waffen haben sie bereit und gehen vorsichtig voran. Mit den Lampen leuchten sie in die Läden. Friseur, Spieleladen, Eiscafe, Kleidung, Schreibwaren, verschiedenste Lebensmittelläden, Restaurants und sogar kleine Geschäfte mit Seife, Schmuck und ein Kiosk sind vorhanden. Dem alten Flyer nach gab es hier alles an Läden. Insgesamt verteilt auf 5 Ebenen wo jeweils locker 5- 30 Läden sind. Ganz unten ein Supermarkt, ein Drogeriemarkt, ebenso wie eine Pizzeria. Dann verschiedenste Läden mit Bastelmaterial, Schmuck, oder für andere Sachen. Im Erdgeschoss liegen vor allem Modegeschäfte und eine handvoll anderer Läden. Der erste Stock besteht aus vielen verschiedenen Läden wie Friseur, Cafe oder Kiosk, aber auch aus einzelnen Modegeschäften. Im zweiten Stock liegen noch kleinere Imbissbuden und ein großer Elektromarkt.Nun wirkt alles herunter gekommen. An vielen Stellen sind Schaufenster kaputt, Kabel ragen aus der Wand und an manch einer Wand tropft Wasser runter. Terroristen haben sie ja schon an vielen Orten gesehen, aber dieser hier ist wirklich im schlimmsten Zustand. Nur Teile der Beleuchtung funktionieren hier und da. Manch eine Schaufensterpuppe wirkt auf den ersten Blick wie ein dunkler Schatten. Vor allem Modeläden haben große Glasfronten in denen man sich spiegelt.

Roach: "Nein, aber....gibt...es hier wirklich Terroristen?...ich meine...es wirkt verlassen..."

Price: "Deshalb sind wir hier."

Ozone: "Und wenn es keine Terroristen sind?"

Gaz: "Dann finden wir raus was es ist und stoppen die Morde. Ganz einfach."

Roach: "...wieso sperrt man das Gebäude nicht ab...dann kommt Niemand mehr rein.."

Dadurch das Soap stehen bleibt, tun es die Anderen auch und sehen zu ihm. Der Captain dreht sich zu der Gruppe und wirkt überhaupt nicht verängstigt oder entmutigt.

Soap: "Es gibt Leute die hier versuchen Schutz zu finden oder zu neugierig sind. Eine Absperrung könnte nur für mehr aufsehen sorgen."

Ghost: "Es zu sprengen geht auch nicht."

Roach: "Wurde es versucht?"

Price: "Drei der Opfer gehörten zu einem Sprengsatzteam. Wie bei den Opfern zuvor konnte man bisher keine Leichen oder sonst etwas von ihnen finden."

Außer dem leisen tropfen von Wasser, ab und an zischen von Strom, sowie Geräusche vom Wind ist es nun still. Keiner sagt etwas und sie lauschen nur in die Dunkelheit.

Roach: "....deshalb die Peilsender. Wenn einer von uns verschwindet..können wir ihn finden."

Soap: "Es wird Niemand verschwinden. Dafür Sorge ich."

Es ermutigt Roach nun doch das sein Captain so tapfer spricht. Auch der Rest der Gruppe wirkt wieder etwas offener für die Aufgabe.

Ghost: "Dann erledigen wir das. Wenn wir schnell genug sind können wir uns heute Abend schon ein ordentliches Bier gönnen."

Da hat keiner von ihnen etwas gegen.Nun ist die Stimmung auch wieder lockerer ist sie gehen deutlich gestärkter weiter. Ihr Auftrag ist ja recht simpel. Die Personen ausfindig machen, die für das verschwinden der ganzen Leute verantwortlich sind und sie festnehmen. Sollte dies nicht friedlich ablaufen haben sie für den Fall die Erlaubnis zu schießen.


	2. Kleine Blockaden

Nach und nach gehen sie die Läden ab. Während ein Teil Vorm Laden wache steht, geht der andere Teil rein und sieht sich um. So gehen sie erst die Läden zur Rolltreppe und dann alle Läden im obersten Stock ab. Dann auf der ersten Etage und weiter im Erdgeschoss. Hier dauert es durch die großen Modeläden länger.

Toad: "Bisher haben wir nichts gefunden.Weder lebende noch Tote Leute."

Meat: "Der letzte Mord war gestern. Mindestens eine Leiche müssen wir finden."

Bei einem sehr großen Laden halten sie an. Nun wechseln sie sich wieder ab wer rein geht und wer nicht. Roach bleibt mit Archer, Ozone und Scarecrow vor der Ladentür. Der Modeladen geht nach hinten weiter durch und hat viele Umkleiden. Inzwischen ist es schon später Nachmittag, aber im Gebäude ist es kaum heller wie am Vormittag. Nur an manchen Stellen oben im zweiten Stock oder in den hinteren Bereich von manchen Läden in den Lagern kommt Licht durch. Mit der Taschenlampe leuchtet Roach durch die Dunkelheit.

Roach: "...wieso haben wir keine Nachtsichtgeräte mitgenommen?..."

Ozone: "Hier liegt überall Schutt, da müssen wir aufpassen."

Archer: "Außerdem suchen wir bisher erstmal nur Leichen, da hilft das nicht."

Weiter sieht Roach herum und stockt. Bei einem Laden wo sie noch nicht waren steht ein Junge. Er trägt eine Kappe mit einem kleinen Propeller drauf und ein Shirt. Beides ist rot blau gestreift. Mit den großen blauen Augen sieht er Roach an. Der schluckt und sieht zu den anderen.

Roach: "...ehm...d...da ist.."

Nun sieht er wieder rüber und das Kind ist weg. Ozone, Scarecrow und Archer schauen zu Roach und in die Richtung in die er leuchtet. Klar das sie sich verwirrt ansehen.

Scarecrow: "Da ist nichts. Konzentrier dich lieber."

Entmutigt sieht er zu wie sie sich wieder unterhalten und schaut in die Richtung um sicher zu gehen das er sich wirklich geirrt hat. Aber da steht das Kind wieder. Breit grinst es und kichert vergnügt. Einen Arm streckt es aus mit einem Schild. Darauf steht groß °Balloons°. Etwas geht Roach zurück, als sich von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt. Sein Herz fühlt sich an als würde es stehen bleiben. Erschrocken dreht er sich um und richtet seine Waffe hoch und direkt auf Ghost. Seine Augen sind geweitet und er sieht zu wie Ghost langsam seine Waffe runter drückt.

Ghost: "Ruhig Blut, sonst erschießt du noch einen von uns."

Zittrig nimmt er seinen Finger vom Abzug und sieht zu den Anderen. Die sind klar mies drauf, immerhin hat er sich ablenken lassen und noch fast einen Kameraden erschossen. Bedrückt sieht Roach runter und sagt lieber nichts.

Soap: "Bleib einfach wachsam und vorsichtig."

Leicht klopft er Roach auf die Schulter und sie gehen weiter zum nächsten Laden. Ganz hinten geht Roach nun nach, wie er wieder das Kinderlachen hört. Dann sagt die Kinderstimme plötzlich Hallo. Bildet er sich das wirklich nur ein? Hören die Anderen es deshalb nicht? Nun sind sie vorm nächsten Laden. Wieder muss Roach wache schieben.

Soap: "Roach du kommst dieses Mal mit uns. Toad du bleibst hier."

Toad: "In Ordnung."

Roach: "..eh ok."

Gemeinsam mit Soap, Ghost, Price, Scarecrow und Archer geht Roach nun in den Laden. Hier gibt es viel Mode für Kinder und Babys, aber davon sieht man nicht mehr viel. Alles ist dreckig und staubig. Sie sehen sich behutsam im Laden um. Dabei lassen sie keine Stelle außer acht wo etwas sein könnte. Hinter der Ladentheke, in jeder Ecke und dann im Lagerbereich und den Umkleiden. Eine Tür im hinteren Teil der Umkleiden öffnet Roach vorsichtig und sieht in den Spiegel. Er ist in der Mitte eingerissen. Im Spiegel sieht er über seiner Schulter eine kleine Puppe, ähnlich denen aus einem Kunstladen um Bewegungen zu zeichnen. Das Gesicht ist weiß und hat zwei Löcher für die Augen und ein großes als breit grinsenden Mund. Der Kopf wackelt etwas wie es kichert. Ein weiteres erscheint an seiner anderen Schulter und eins lugt über seinem Kopf hinweg. Fast panisch sieht er zu seinen Schultern und geht nach hinten. Aber da ist nichts. Zögerlich sieht er wieder in den Spiegel. Nun steht eigentlich genau vor ihm ein kleines Babyartiges Püppchen. Seine Augen flackern in einem gelblichen Licht. Dann öffnet sich das Gesicht nach außen hin und ein Kopf wie bei einem Skelett nur aus Metall zeigt sich und die Augen leuchten kurz auf. Dann knallt die Birne über Roach durch und so wird es kurz dunkel, bis auf seine Lampe die zum Boden gerichtet ist. Seine Atmung ist verschnellert und nun ist er sich nicht mehr sicher ob er wirklich bei Verstand ist. Plötzlich bekommt er Licht ins Gesicht und hält sich blinzelnd die Hand vor. Nun senkt sich das Licht und er sieht zu Soap und Ghost.

Soap: "Hörst du schlecht. Antworte doch mal."

Roach: "...b..bitte?"

Ghost: "Wir haben dich mehrmals gerufen, Bastard. Was ist dein Problem?"

Roach: "....nichts ich..ich war abgelenkt. Entschuldige Captain."

Soap: "Konzentrier dich Roach. Das ist wichtig. Wir gehen weiter."

Nur leise stimmt Roach zu und sie verlassen das Geschäft wieder. So geht es weiter und sie schaffen die Hälfte der Läden bis zum Abend. Mit Kreidekreuzen markieren sie die Läden, die sie bereits durchsucht haben. Beim verlassen des Gebäudes gehen sie gleich in eine Richtung. Hinter einem kleinen Hügel liegt ihr Lager sicher vor Einsicht. Dort steht der Helikopter und es sind zwei Zelte aufgebaut. In der Mitte ist ein Lagerfeuer wo Nikolai sitzt.

Nikolai: "Da seid ihr ja. Schon etwas gefunden?"

Price: "Noch nicht."  
Sie legen Teile ihrer Ausrüstung ab, sodass sie nur noch Hose, Stiefel und Shirt tragen. Dann ziehen sie normale Jacken in grau drüber. Sie haben genug Proviant für eine Woche dabei, damit sie in Ruhe alles absuchen können. Gemeinsam besprechen sie wie es weiter geht während dem Essen. Kaum nachdem sie fertig sind scherzen ein paar herum. So wird die Stimmung lockerer. Nur Roach ist noch fertig und schaut in den Becher rein. Dann stellt er ihn ab und steht vom Hocker auf.

Archer: "Schon müde?"

Roach: "Ja. Nacht."

So geht er zu einem Zelt und zieht bei einer Pritsche bloß seine Schuhe aus und legt sich hin. Der Rest der Gruppe sieht ihm nach, immerhin ist Roach sonst immer gesprächiger und Jemand der bei solchen Runden scherzt.

Gaz: "Der Kleine ist ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven."

Toad: "Er wird verrückt da drin. Vor einem Laden hat er sich eingebildet das da irgendwas gestanden hätte."

Ghost: "Bei den Umkleiden hat er aufs rufen auch nicht reagiert."

Price: "Wir behalten ihn erstmal im Auge. Wenn es für ihn zu viel wird hält er mit Nikolai hier die Stellung."


	3. Große Spielkameraden

Über die Nacht halten Meat und Scarecrow wache, da sie den Tag drauf mit Nikolai im Lager bleiben werden. Im Zelt schlafen alle ruhig, bis auf Roach. Wieder hört er dieses Kinderlachen und schreckt auf. Den Schweiß wischt er sich von der Stirn und legt das Gesicht in die Hände. Was ist bloß los. Wieso sieht und hört nur er diese Dinge. Nun steht er auf und zieht seine Stiefel an und richtet die Kleidung. Vorm Zelt sehen seine Kollegen zu ihm.

Meat: "Siehst müde aus. Schlecht geschlafen?"

Roach: "..kann man so sagen.."

Scarecrow: "Vielleicht solltest du morgen hier bleiben. Das wäre besser für dich."

Roach: "Aber....ich will helfen. Ich schaffe das."

Meat: "Wenn du wach bist nicht."

Scarecrow: "Er hat recht. Versuch lieber noch etwas zu schlafen. Du machst dir vielleicht einfach zu viele Gedanken."

Roach: ".....ja...da könntet ihr Recht haben.."

Von Meat bekommt er einen Becher mit warmer Suppe. Ein wenig bleibt er noch bei den beiden und trinkt, bevor er sich wieder schlafen legt. Am Morgen stehen sie auf und machen Morgenübungen um wach zu werden. Sie lassen Roach schlafen, nachdem Meat und Scarecrow sagten was war. Nun betritt Ghost das Zelt und geht zum Sergeant. Der liegt eher unruhig da und hat die Fäuste geballen.

Ghost: "Hey Roach. Wird Zeit das du aufstehst."

Gerade wie er eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hat schreckt der Blonde auf und schlägt nach ihm. Zum Glück ist er schon wach und kann die Faust abfangen. Erschrocken sieht Roach den maskierten Mann an und senkt nach ein paar Minuten die Hände. Müde reibt er sich die Augen und sieht runter. Beim aufsehen schaut er Ghost durch die Brille in die Augen. Mit verschränkten Armen steht er da.

Ghost: "Du solltest besser hier bleiben. Deine Verfassung ist echt miserabel."

Roach: "Nein...bitte ich schaff das. Sag dem Captain nichts.."

Verzweifelt sieht er ihm weiter ins Gesicht. Er möchte Wissen was dort vor sich geht und was mit ihm los ist. So ist er auch besser abgelenkt, als wenn er im Lager bleibt. Seufzend lässt Ghost die Arme hängen.

Ghost: "Fein. Ich sage nichts. Aber pass auf das du Niemanden von uns gefährdest. Jetzt steh auf. Wir machen uns um 1000 auf den Weg."

Kurz sieht Roach zu der Digitaluhr um sein Handgelenk die 9000 zeigt. Er steht auf und kurz darauf sind alle wieder in ihrer Ausrüstung bereit. Toad und Gaz bleiben ebenfalls beim Lager um die Gegend um die Einkaufsstadt und das Lager aus zu kundschaften unter Price Kommando. Über Funk sind Price und Soaps Team miteinander verbunden, wenn es Probleme gibt. Nun sieht sich Soaps Team weiter die Läden an. An sich hat sich im Gebäude nicht viel geändert. Angespannt sieht Roach herum und hofft Heute nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Ab und an hält er vorm Laden wache oder geht mit rein. Nun geht er zu den Klos die auf einem Flur beim Aufzug liegen. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Tür und geht rein.

Roach: "...wieso muss ich alleine gehen....das war bisher nie gut.."

Zuerst sieht er in den Spiegel und denn in die Kabinen. Als er die Tür der vorletzten öffnet hört er eine Art röcheln oder schweres Atmen aus der letzten Kabine neben sich. Sofort hebt er die Waffe und streckt zitternd die Hand aus. Als er den Türgriff packt verstummt das Atmen. Ruckartig öffnet er die Tür und hält die Waffe bereit. Doch dahinter ist nichts. Nur ein zugestopftes Klo. Erleichtert atmet er etwas auf und senkt die Waffe.

Roach: "War nur das Klo."

Nun dreht er sich in Richtung Tür um zu gehen als er es sieht. Vor der Tür steht ein Animaltronic. Allerdings ist der blaue Hase verschmutzt. Überall sind Löcher, wodurch man das Endoskelett darunter sieht und ein Arm fehlt ganz, wo Kabel raus ragen. Eine Hand besteht nur noch aus dem Metall und bis auf den Unterkiefer fehlt das komplette Gesicht von vorne. Selbst der Schädel des Skeletts wurde entfernt und man sieht den Unterkiefer im Unterkiefer, ebenso wie zwei rote Punkte die ihn tief anstarren. Überall ragen Kabel im Hohlraum vom Kopf runter. Die Hand streckt er aus und kommt mit lauten meschanischen Schritten auf ihn zu. Es macht ihn starr vor Angst. So etwas hat er noch nie gesehen und weiß nicht was er tun soll. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen verringert sich und schnell steht er vor Roach. Die Hand streckt er aus und Roach lehnt bereits an der Wand.

Soap: "ROACH!"

Bei dem Ruf dreht sich der Hase um, wie Roach schon etwas in die Knie gesackt ist. Ohne noch etwas zu tun geht das Animaltronic zur Tür raus. Ungläubig starrt Roach ihm nach, wie ihm einfällt das sein Captain und die Anderen sich draußen vorm Flur treffen wollten. Sofort springt er auf, rennt zur Tür und stürmt raus. Kaum draußen läuft er in Soap rein und fällt nach hinten hin.

Soap: "Was zur Hölle treibst du da?!"

Roach: "Captain..ich..."

Beim aufstehen sieht er sich um, aber es ist Niemand außer ihnen da. Das kann er sich doch nicht schon wieder eingebildet haben. Den vorwurfsvollen Blick von Ghost spürt er nur zu gut.

Roach: "Entschuldige ich war abgelenkt..."

Soap: "Das wirkte auf mich eher panisch. Was ist passiert?"

Roach: "Nichts. Ich habe nur die Zeit nicht im Auge gehabt...Kommt nicht mehr vor."

Ohne etwas zu sagen belässt Soap es dabei und sie gehen weiter. Nun fehlen nur noch die zwei Untergeschosse und sie haben alles abgesucht. Die unterste Ebene werden sie voraussichtlich in diesem Tempo am frühen Abend erreichen. Immerhin gehen sie alle Läden mitsamt Mitarbeiterbereichen und die Treppenhäuser sowie WCs ab. Kein Raum bleibt aus um sicher zu gehen das sie Niemanden übersehen. Im ersten Untergeschoss gibt es einen großen Laden mit Bastelmaterial. Roach geht mit Soap in den hinteren Bereich wo das große Lager ist. Hier gehen die Regale bis an die Decke und es ist alles dort gelagert. Roach versucht nur auf seinen Captain zu achten und folgt ihm durch die Regale. Dabei ist dieser sehr aufmerksam. Wie sie ans Ende der Regalreihe kommen sieht man einen Bärenanzug, wie aus einem Freizeitpark, in einer Ecke sitzen. Er trägt einen Zylinder und hat eine Fliege an. Er ist ganz dunkel vom Dreck und rührt sich nicht. Kurz geht Soap hin und leuchtet durch die Augen hinein. Aber es ist nur ein leerer Anzug. So geht er weiter zwischen die nächste Regalreihe. Nur einen Moment sieht Roach zurück und bleibt stehen. Der Anzug ist verschwunden und sofort geht Roach schneller seinem Captain nach, wobei er zwischen die falschen Regale geht. Erst als er sich umdreht fällt es ihm auf, doch da hört er bereits eine schrille und kratzige Männerstimme, die sehr fröhlich klingt.

Funtime Freddy: "Ich sehe dich dort drüben in der Dunkelheit. Komm raus!"

Den Kopf schüttelt Roach und geht weiter. Am Ende der Regale müsste er wieder auf seinen Captain stoßen. Aber der Gang zwischen den Regalen wirkt plötzlich viel länger.

Funtime Freddy: "Bon-Bon! Sag "hi" zu unseren Freunden!"

Angst macht sich in Roach breit und gleichzeitig Sorge um seinen Captain. Dieser sagt nichts, also hört er die Stimme vielleicht nicht? Aber wieso kann er nicht mal mehr Soaps Schritte hören.

Funtime Freddy: "Hey, Bon-Bon! Schnapp sie dir!"

Sein Atem stockt und er geht schneller, als am Ende ein großer Bär mit Zylinder in rosa und weiß auftaucht. An der Hand hat er eine Hasenhandpuppe in blau mit roten Bäckchen. Sofort stoppt Roach und läuft den Weg so schnell er kann zurück. Am Ende von den Regalen dreht er sich um, doch da ist nichts mehr. Schnell sieht er zu den anderen Seiten und sieht Soap am Ende vom Lagerraum zwischen Regalen raus kommen. Gleich rennt er hin um zu entkommen. Im Team sind sie stärker. Plötzlich taucht unterhalb an einem Regal vor ihm die Handpuppe auf, allerdings in Rosa. Bevor er reagieren kann packt sie sein Bein am Unterschenkel und er fällt nach vorne auf den Boden. Auch wenn die Ausrüstung abfedert tut es weh. Blinzelnd sieht er vor sich und sieht Soap. Der hält ihm eine Hand hin.

Soap: "Alles klar? Pass auf wo du hin läufst."

Seine Hand nimmt er und lässt sich hoch helfen. Ein kurzes nicken und wie Soap schon weiter geht sieht er um sich, aber es ist still. Was ist hier nur los. Hat er diese Monster gar nicht gesehen? Nicht mal gehört...hat er etwa den Verstand verloren? Nahe bleibt er nun bei Soap und weicht kaum von dessen Seite. Ab und an hört er noch die Stimme des Bären.

Funtime Freddy: "Klopf-Klopf! Irgendjemand Zuhause?"

So gut es geht versucht er es zu ignorieren, bis sie wieder raus sind und vorm Laden alle zusammen sind. Es geht weiter zum nächsten Geschäft.


	4. Klare Sinne

Gemeinsam betreten sie den letzen Laden.Ein Geschäft für Luxuskleidung. Aber es ist nichts mehr ausgestellt und die meisten Sachen sind weg. Es gibt viele Spiegel, wobei die Meisten davon zerbrochen oder schmutzig sind. Sie gehen einen Gang entlang und leuchten dabei um sich. Ein bisschen sicherer fühlt sich Roach schon so zwischen der Gruppe zu gehen. Beim verlassen des letzten Ladens verstummte die Stimme. Doch nun kommt sie wieder, was ihm sofort das Herz stocken lässt.

Funtime Freddy: "Also, hallo nochmal! - Lacht- Bist du bereit für Runde Zwei!?"

Noch eine Runde möchte er nicht ertragen, allerdings ist er dieses Mal bei allen und jetzt wird er sich nicht trennen lassen. Aufmerksam schaut er herum. Anders wie seine Kameraden auf der Suche nach den Animaltronics und nicht nach Menschen.

Funtime Freddy: "Bereit oder nicht, hier komme ich!"

Zu einer Ecke sieht er rüber wo Umkleiden sind. Bei einer ist der Vorhang leicht offen und eine Klaue und ein Gesicht sind zu sehen. Es wirkt beinah fröhlich wie der weiß rosane Fuchs zu Roach sieht. Noch so einen kann er echt nicht ertragen.

Funtime Freddy: "Bon-Bon, lass unseren Freund nicht warten!"

Moment, eben hat diese Hasenpuppe ihn angegriffen. Damit war doch sicher Bon-Bon gemeint...wer ist dann der Fuchs? Wie viele gibt es hier noch und was wollen sie.

Archer: "Hey Roach!"

Erschrocken dreht sich der Angesprochene um und schaut seinen Kameraden ins Gesicht. Sie zeigen per Handzeichen das sie sich aufteilen und den Laden getrennt ansehen um deckender zu agieren. Die Idee ist an sich gut, gefällt Roach gerade aber gar nicht. Wieder sieht er zur Umkleide, nachdem sie weiter gehen und es ist nichts dort. Seinen ganzen Mut nimmt Roach zusammen und geht zum Vorhang. Zittrig packt er den Rand und zieht ihn dann schnell auf. Dahinter ist nichts mehr, als von hinten ein Fuchs quietschend aufschreit. Im Reflex schießt Roach und die Lampe an der Decke zerklirrt. Im glauben das sie unter beschuss stehen gehen alle in Deckung. Schwer atmend schaut Roach vor sich, wo nichts mehr ist. Beschämt und ziemlich entmutigt meldet er sich dann leise wegen seinem Fehler.

Roach: "..f....Fehlschuss..."

Soap: "Worauf zielst du!?"

Es war klar das sie nicht sehr begeistert davon sind. Während Roach aufsteht kommen sie zu ihm und stehen dann um ihn herum. Gerade fühlt er sich einfach nur noch scheiße und wäre froh wenn diese Ungeheuer ihn zerfleischen.

Soap: "Bist du eigentlich noch bei Verstand?"

Ghost: "Seid gestern führst du dich seltsam auf."

Roach: "...das....das ist schwer zu erklären.."

Der Captain verschränkt nur die Arme und sein Blick ist mehr als nur tödlich. Seine Truppe ist still und sieht Roach nur an. Sollte er es ihnen wirklich sagen? Welche andere Wahl hat er nun noch. Den Kopf hat er gesenkt und gesteht nur ungern was er gesehen hat.

Roach: "...seid gestern sehe ich immer wieder Gestalten...wie Puppen oder...Animaltronics..sie reden und greifen mich an..aber sie verschwinden kurz vorher..je tiefer wir gehen desto schlimmer wird es.."

Ihre Blicke sind eindeutig von Ungläubigkeit geprägt und als Soap dann noch seinen Befehl erteilt kommt Roach sich total verlassen vor.

Soap: "Du gehst besser zurück zum Lager. Hier kannst du nicht mehr helfen."

Roach: "Doch natürlich.."

Er kommt näher als er wieder ein lachen hört. Sein Blick geht hoch und zu seinen Kollegen.

Roach: "...wieso hört ihr sie denn nicht..."

Noch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen kann stockt ihnen das Blut und sie trauen ihren Ohren nicht. Wie kann das sein, das so eine Geschichte war ist.

Funtime Freddy: "-lacht- Ich weiß das du irgendwo da drüben bist!"

Ozone: "...diese Stimme?"

Roach: "Ja!"

Soap: "Haltet die Augen offen. Wir verlassen das Gebäude."

Um seine Leute keiner Gefahr auszusetzen setzt Soap erstmal den Rückzug an um sich im Lager mit Price und den Anderen abzusprechen. Zumals Roach wertvolle Informationen hat. Sie nicken und gehen gemeinsam zurück aus dem Laden raus. Jetzt achten sie genau darauf nahe zusammen zu bleiben und haben die Rolltreppen nach oben als Ziel. Diese liegen allerdings links und rechts die Flure runter beide weiter weg.


	5. Verlorene Informationen

Sie sind in die eine Richtung entlang an ein paar Läden vorbei, als aus einem Laden nun ein brauner Bär, der stoffartigt wirkt, zu ihnen schaut. Sein Kopf glitscht manchmal aus. Sofort schießt Ghost und zielsicher wie er ist trifft er den Kopf. Kurz hängt der Bär mit dem Kopf nach hinten, dann senkt er den Kopf wieder und hat ein Auge kaputt.

Ghost: "Schießen hält sie nur kurz auf!"

Aus einem anderen Laden kommt ein gelbes Hühnermädchen. Es wirkt anders wie der Bär mehr aus Plastik und wie ein Spielzeug. Sie trägt einen Muffin bei sich und so blockieren beide den Weg. Sofort eilt das Team in die andere Richtung. Plötzlich hört man ein rumsen und ein Spiegel zerbricht. Aufmerksam schaut Soap hinter sich und zu seinen Leuten.

Soap: "Wo ist Roach?"

Ozone und Archer schießen auf die Animaltronics, wo inzwischen sogar noch in der Mitte vom Flur ein goldener größere Bär auf dem Boden sitzt. Er rührt sich nicht, gibt aber trotzdem ein bedrohliches atmen von sich. Roach ist nicht mehr bei ihnen, doch bevor einer was sagen kann hört man ihn. Allerdings klingt er gedämpft. Als würde er hinter dünnem Glas stehen.

Roach: "Captain!.."

Ihre Blicke gehen nach links zum Laden. Die große Glasfront spiegelt sich und darin steht Roach. Man sieht das er nicht hinter dem Glas steht, sondern darin gefangen ist. Erschrocken sieht der Sergeant sie an, als er nach links schaut. Ebenfalls im Spiegelbild ist ein großer grünlicher Hasen Animaltronic. Überall hat er Löcher und Kabel raus hängen und wirkt sehr demoliert und verwesen. Erst nähert es sich langsam, dann läuft es auf Roach zu. Klar läuft dieser sofort weg, immerhin ist er unbewaffnet. Seine Waffe liegt vorm Spiegel. Aus dem einen Spiegel verschwindet er und taucht in einem anderen weiter vorne wieder auf, wobei er langsam hoch geht. Ein schnelles Handzeichen von Soap genügt und sie laufen weiter den Flur runter zur Rolltreppe und so auch gleich Roach nach und was auch wichtig ist vor den Animaltronics weg. Schnell erreichen sie so das Erdgeschoss. Die Animaltronics bleiben vor der Treppe stehen und gehen nicht hoch. An eine große Scheibe schlägt Roach gegen das Glas. Um ihn herum ist nur verschlingende Dunkelheit. Er atmet schwer und man sieht ihm seine Panik mehr als deutlich an.

Roach: "Captain!..."

Archer: "Wie kriegen wir ihn da raus?"

Eine Hand legt Soap ans Glas, aber es wirkt wie aus einer anderen Welt. So kommen sie nicht hin. Auf einmal packt etwas Roachs Bein und zieht ihn nach hinten. Schmerzhaft knallt er mit der Brust auf den Boden und schreit auf. Sofort dreht er sich auf den Rücken und man sieht im Dunkeln wie der Hase Roachs Bein am Unterschenkel gepackt hat und es blutet. Bis zur Brust ist er nur zu sehen. Nun zieht er Roach näher zu sich und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit, ebenso wie Roach langsam. Der dreht sich um und sieht zu den anderen. Am Boden versucht er sich krampfhaft fest zu halten, aber er bietet keinen Halt. Die Tränen kommen ihm bereits in die Augen und er schreit alles aus sich raus.

Roach: "NEiiin!! Hilfe!!"

Soap: "ROACH!!"

Feste schlägt der Captain gegen das Glas und sie können nur hilflos zusehen wie Roach im dunkeln verschwindet und seine Stimme erstickt. Bevor Soap das Glas einschlägt hält Ghost ihn zurück.

Ghost: "Warte. Das Funkgerät könnte noch Funktionieren."

Direkt nimmt Ozone sein Funkgerät und ändert das Signal, als man wirklich etwas hört. Erst nur ein schweres röcheln. Dann ein lauter und schriller Schrei, wo man echt zusammenzucken könnte. Aber es ist nicht von Roach. Ein kurzer Moment der Stille.

Roach: "Nein! NEIN! AAaaaah!!"

Ein erschütternder Schmerzensschrei kommt von Roach und man hört ein widerwärtiges Geräusch, als hätte man etwas oder Jemand zerfleischt. Dann verstummt das Signal. Geschockt sehen sie zum Funkgerät. Hatten sie ihren Kameraden wirklich verloren? Klar das Soap runter will um herauszufinden wo die Animaltronics her kommen. In der Hoffnung dort Roach zu finden. Aber Ghost und Archer halten ihn zurück.

Soap: "Lasst mich los!"

Ghost: "Wenn du jetzt runter gehst verschwindest du auch."

Er kann Ghost von sich weg drücken, als dieser ihm ins Gesicht schlägt. Nun sieht er still zu seinem Leutnant und hält sich die Wange. Archer und Ozone gehen etwas weg und tun nichts. Sie Wissen das Ghost einfach am besten darin ist Soap zur Vernunft zu bringen, nach Price.

Ghost: "Wir müssen zurück zum Lager und uns einen Plan überlegen. Wenn du jetzt auch verschwindest bringt uns das nichts. Roach weiß schon auf sich aufzupassen. Er ist hartnäckig."

Soap: "Ja. Gehen wir."

Wieder ein wenig ermutigt stimmt er Ghosts Idee zu und sie begeben sich sofort zum Ausgang und dann in Richtung Lager. Dort warten bereits Price und alle anderen. Sie haben die Schüsse gehört und Price will Wissen was passiert ist. Die Sonne senkt sich schon und zeigt das es später Nachmittag ist. Nun geht es darum die Lage zu besprechen. Dabei sieht man Soap an das er sich die Schuld dafür gibt, das nun einer seiner Männer verschwunden oder schlimmsten Falls sogar Tod ist.

Ghost: "Roach sagte das sie mehr auftauchten je tiefer wir gegangen sind. Er hat sich in dunklen Bereich am ehesten anders verhalten."

Price: "Um ihn zu retten wäre es also auch am besten zum Einbruch der Nacht runter zu gehen. Aber wir brauchen ein festes Ziel, sonst irren wir zu lange herum."

Gaz: "Es sind Animaltronics. Der einzige Laden wo sie herkommen können ist die Pizzeria im 2. Untergeschoss."

Soap: "Dann fangen wir dort an.."

Price: "Du konntest nichts tun."

Soap: "Verdammt ich weiß, aber.."

Ihm geht dieses Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf wie Roach nach hinten gezogen wird und ihn verzweifelt ansieht mit ausgestreckter Hand. Er hätte nichts tun können, das ist ihm sehr schmerzhaft bewusst gemacht worden.

Price: "Wir werden ihn finden. Konzentrier dich darauf."

Entschloßen sieht Soap zu seinem Captain und nickt. Er wird alles tun um dort runter zu kommen und Roach zu retten. Hätten sie nur die Informationen von ihm. Sie hätten von Anfang an mehr auf ihn achten sollen und zuhören sollen, dann wäre es sicher anders gelaufen.


End file.
